Stronger Than You
"Stronger Than You" è una canzone ascoltabile nell'episodio Capitolo finale . Scritta da Rebecca Sugar e cantata da Estelle. Garnet la canta durante il combattimento con Jasper sulla nave spaziale dopo che Steven l'ha aiutata a riunirsi. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione Italiana This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get her". Questa è Garnet Di nuovo insieme E non andrò mai al tappeto contro gente come te perché io sono molto meglio E ogni parte di me dice "Falla a pezzi" Ora Garnet E' tornata La mia forza è raddoppiata, lo sai, perché siamo un duo, con noi tu sei spacciata Io so che andresti solo annientata The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two. Noi due non seguiamo le tue regole Fatti sotto senza i tuoi oggetti stravaganti Andiamo, solo io e te Andiamo, solo una su due Non puoi pensare di decidere tu Con noi due ogni regola non vale più Adesso siamo noi Vediamo tu che vuoi Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single. Forza, prova a colpirmi se sei capace Non riesci a vedere che la mia relazione è stabile? Vedo che odi il modo in cui ci mescoliamo Ma penso tu sia arrabbiata solo perché sei sola Non sperare di riuscire a separarci, Non c'è nulla che potrebbe allontanarci E' un legame duraturo e potente Mi dispiace non puoi farci niente And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are. Non fermerai cosa abbiamo fatto assieme Staremo così per sempre Se ci dividi, torneremo assieme di nuovo E saremo sempre il doppio della gemma che sei Da sola devi fare più attenzione, Noi difenderemo questa unione Ma se anche separassi il nostro duo Proverei a scappare al posto tuo I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Sono fatta Di-i-i-i-i Amo-o-o-o-re Di-i-i-i-i Sappi che c'è Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Amo-o-o-o-re Amo-o-o-o-re Amo-o-o-o-re Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again. Questa è chi siamo Questa è chi sono E se pensi di potermi fermare Allora devi ripensarci Siamo due metà Di un unità Se speri tu di fermarci Questo non succederà 'Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planet, And I won't let you hurt my friends. Perché io sono un sentimento E non avrò mai fine E non ti permetterò di ferire il mio pianeta E non ti permetterò di ferire i miei amici Io sono un sentimento Che non finisce mai Proteggerò il mio pianeta Da tutto ciò che gli farai Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. Forza, prova a colpirmi se sei capace Non riesci a vedere che la mia relazione è stabile? So che pensi che io sia qualcosa di cui non aver paura Perché pensi di aver visto di che pasta sono fatta Non sperare di riuscire a separarci, Non c'è nulla che potrebbe allontanarci Se non riesci a calmare la paura E' perché stare soli è più dura But I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury. I am their patience. I am a conversation. Ma sono più che due di loro Sono fatta di tutto quello che per loro importa Sono la loro furia, sono la loro pazienza Sono una conversazione Noi siamo in equilibrio e sintonia Si combatte meglio in compagnia Siamo la forza e la pazienza Siamo la resistenza I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you. Sono fatta Di-i-i-i-i Amo-o-o-o-re Di-i-i-i-i Ed è più forte di te Sappi che c'è Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Non lo vedi anche tu? L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. Amo-o-o-o-re Di-i-i-i-i Amo-o-o-o-re Ed è più forte di te C'è amore in noi Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Non lo vedi anche tu? Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. Amo-o-o-o-re Di-i-i-i-i Amo-o-o-o-re Ed è più forte di te C'è amore in noi Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi Non lo vedi anche tu? O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Di-i-i-i-i Amo-o-o-o-re Amo-o-o-o-re C'è amore in noi Solo amore in noi Solo amore in noi ar:أقوى منك de:Stärker als du en:Stronger Than You es:Soy más Fuerte que Tú ja:最強の愛 pl:I Dlatego Wygram pt-br:É Mais Forte Que Você ro:Iubirea e Puternică ru:Stronger Than You tr:Senden Daha Güçlü vi:Stronger Than You Categoria:Canzoni